1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to memory systems.
2. Background
Memories can be used in processing systems to allow for temporary or permanent storage of data. For example, a data word resulting from the completion of an instruction or operation can be stored across one or more memory elements for later use. A set of cells can be used to store a complete word, with each cell storing a component of the word (e.g., one bit field).
One implementation of a memory is a device that stores digital values. For example, such a memory can be implemented as a large matrix of digital cells. In digital memories, each cell has an associated quantity that is used to store information. For example, in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, the quantity can be the charge stored in the capacitor of the DRAM cell. When data is written to a digital cell, the quantity is set such that it is below or above a specific threshold (often denoted as a logic ‘0’ or a logic ‘1,’ respectively). Later, when data is to be read from the cell, the value of the quantity is compared to the threshold to determine whether the stored data is a ‘0’ or a ‘1’.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.